


changes?

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, this is so cheesy and funny and awful i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Camila isn't ready for the shock that is inevitably to come when she sees that she has woken up next to-"Lauren?"/Tumblr prompt: imagine your OTP after a night of drunken sex.





	changes?

**Author's Note:**

> i was minding my own business scrolling thru tumblr when i saw this damn prompt. obviously my brain wouldn't let the idea go and i ended up writing this. 
> 
> enjoy

Camila awakes. Her head feels heavy, and she really doesn't want to open her eyes because she fears that if she does, her head is going to, like, explode or something. She can feel the sun on her body and– yeah, she's pretty sure she's majorly hung over.

Although Camila doesn't dare open her eyes just yet, she tries feeling around the bed for anything to cover her face (she doesn't think of just using the blanket, maybe that'd be too easy), but the only thing she comes up with is–

"Shit."

She's naked. Why is she naked? Her eyes shoot open, and– okay, ouch. She blinks a few times to get used to this and– seriously, why aren't the curtains closed? There's a reason her hotel room has curtains, a reason _every_ hotel room has curtains, and–

"Shit!" she whisper-yells again because, like, this isn't actually _her_ room. This is _definitely_ not her room. Hers has clothes all over the place, and her desk is– and the chair is– her room is– it's just messier. Messier than this one. Yeah. Then the _only_ question is: whose hotel room _is_ it?

Camila doesn't dare look at the other side of the bed. Really. She doesn't want to. Isn't ready for the shock that is inevitably to come when she realizes that she has woken up next to–

"Lauren?" she asks as quietly as possible, and– yeah– okay– wow. As much as she was _hoping_ it's Lauren she's woken up next to and not anybody else, it still– she didn't actually _expect_ it. She breathes in, breathes out. Breathes in, breathes out. She needs to calm her nerves somehow. Her heart is racing and she– she really doesn't know what to do.

"Camz, what the–" comes Lauren's raspy voice and– okay, wait. How does Lauren– Camila thought she's still asleep. But apparently, she's not. And she also knows Camila is here. So– she can't run away anymore. You see, she planned to because, well, she isn't the best at this confrontation thing, but… she's also not fast enough, obviously, so now she's got to deal. Whether she wants to or not.

(Hint: she doesn't want to. Really, really doesn't.)

"Hi," she greets the other girl. Man, she doesn't know what else to say now. What do you say to someone when you wake up next to them without any knowledge of what has happened?

Lauren sits up and Camila finally remembers that she's still nude, so she covers herself.

"Um," she starts, "I don't–"

"Remember?" interrupts Lauren, "Yeah, me neither."

Alright. So Lauren doesn't remember either. That's good, isn't it? Camila prays to God that it's good. "So…"

"So… what's the last thing you– you know?" asks Lauren, and she's definitely not any less embarrassed than Camila is right now, if the way she's awkwardly covering her chest with the blanket is any indication.

"Well," says Camila, "I remember the party. Um, the label–"

"Oh, yeah, right. The party. That much, I remember, too."

"But… I mean, I drank. A lot. Um, obviously," she adds, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't– honestly, I don't even remember having had more than two glasses, so… um–"

"Great, great. I mean, not great, obviously. What I mean is– uh," stutters Lauren, obviously trying to find the right words. Camila can see her bite her lip, so she–

"Yeah. Um, Lauren, do you have any painkillers? This headache is– you know," says Camila, changing the subject for now. She can tell Lauren is grateful for it because the girl's face relaxes a little.

"Sure, I'll just go– I'll just go get it," says Lauren, smiling lightly. She's about to get up when she suddenly remembers she's, well, naked. So she silently asks Camila to turn around, to which the younger girl complies.

Camila hears Lauren go to the bathroom, probably to get dressed, and when she's heard the door close, she tries to get up as well.

Finding her clothes with her head hurting and the sunlight only making the pain worse is hard, but she succeeds after a few minutes. She has no choice but to put on the same clothes she wore the night before, so she does. Not a moment too soon – Lauren enters the bedroom at the same time she finishes buttoning up her blouse.

"Um, I got you some aspirin," says Lauren and walks towards Camila to give her the tablets. "Here you go," she adds when she has reached her.

"Thanks," says Camila as she grabs the painkillers. She gives Lauren a smile, and the girl returns it. Then, Camila walks past her to go to the bathroom to get some water to swallow the pills with. She hears Lauren sit back down on the bed while she's in the other room, and she– God, she wants to just stay here forever. Things have never, ever been this awkward with Lauren before and– and she really, really hopes that it's never, ever going to be like this again. That this is a one time thing. That they can talk to each other normally again soon. Very soon.

She also– honestly? The thought of having– having done _things_ with Lauren isn't too bad. The opposite, really. She– she's really into Lauren, always has been, and– yeah, it's kind of a shame she doesn't remember. But– but is she supposed to tell her that? 'Hey, look, I don't remember anything from last night but I'm sure it was fun and, also, I like you as more than a friend so I want to do it, whatever _it_ was, again'? No. God, _no_ , she can't do that. She laughs at how absurd her thoughts are, and apparently it doesn't go unnoticed by Lauren.

"Hey, Camila, are you okay?" And– Lauren has called her Camila, she doesn't do that a lot. She usually calls her _Camz_ and– and why hasn't she done that just now? Oh, God. This is screwed up, and Camila doesn't know how to fix it. She really wants to cry right now. But she also doesn't want Lauren to see her in that state, so she decides she has to get to her room somehow. Fast.

She leaves the bathroom with a, "Yeah, I'm– I'm okay. Don't worry. Um, I think I should go back to my room now."

"Camz?" asks Lauren tentatively, and, yeah, no. Camila can't go back to her room _now_. Lauren looks worried and– screw Lauren and her beautiful green eyes and her perfect face and–

"Yeah?"

"I don't–" Lauren groans. "Okay, this is hard," she says, and Camila thinks she already knows that this isn't going to go in the direction she hoped it would. Lauren is about to tell her that, whatever has happened, she regrets it, and–  and– oh, God, Camila feels like she can't breathe. But she does. Kind of. In. Out. In. Out.

"Just– please just tell me," Camila pleads, and her voice almost breaks, but it doesn't, and then Lauren continues talking.

"I– I know neither of us remembers exactly what happened, Camila, but I–" Lauren stops talking, again, and Camila freaks out, _again_. "I don't want you to think I regret it. I don't. I would never regret anything that's happened between us. I would never regret _you_."

And Camila wants to punch Lauren because she's just said that– wait– "You don't regret it?" she asks because no way is this happening and– she's got to be dreaming. She's definitely dreaming, and the real Lauren is going to tell her that she doesn't remember and that it's good this way and– Camila blinks. "You really– you don't regret it?"

"No," says Lauren earnestly, and gets up from the bed.

"But what if– even if we– not even if we had sex?"

"No. I told you. Camz, believe me. I wouldn't ever regret doing anything with you. And– that includes sleeping with you." Lauren has– Lauren is so close to her now and– and she has this look on her face. And Camila– she believes her. Because this _is_ the real Lauren and she's so _sincere_ that– yeah, Camila believes her.

"I'd never regret you, either," says Camila.

"And," Lauren pauses for a second, "I like you, Camz. As in– as in I think I'm in love with you. And I know this is definitely not the right time for confessions of any kind but– but I had to get it out because– because, like, wow. Camila, you're beautiful and you're so smart and talented and– God, I love you. In so many ways," rambles Lauren, a big smile now present on her face. She really means this. And Camila– Camila couldn't–

"I couldn't be happier. I can't– oh, God, Lauren, I can't believe you just said all that because– okay, wow. This is happening. Um, I just– I think I'm in love with you, too, but I didn't think I would ever be able to tell you that now because, well, _that_ happened–" Camila blushes, but it's soon replaced with a smile, and she continues, "I love you, too. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that I love your eyes and your stupid face and your stupid mind and your stupid voice in a more than friendly way."

Lauren laughs, and Camila joins in.

And then it happens. Lauren– she puts her hands on Camila's cheeks, pulls her close, and kisses her passionately. Camila lets her arms settle around Lauren's neck, and then just enjoys the feeling of Lauren's lips against hers, of their tongues meeting for the first, but surely not the last time.

They've waited so long for this, and– Camila is on cloud nine right now. This is all so surreal. Minutes ago, she was sure she'd never even have a shot at that _friendship_ thing with Lauren again, and now– now they're so much _more_ than just _friends_. They've finally told each other everything, they're– they've been nothing but truthful with each other, and– and it's wonderful. Perfect. This morning, this kiss, everything.

And when they break their kiss, Camila knows she has never had a bigger smile on her face. She looks at Lauren, sees the same sparkle in her eyes that she knows Lauren can see in hers right now.

"What? What are you smiling at, Camz?" asks Lauren, who's smiling as well.

"You. You're beautiful," Camila answers honestly.

"So are you," replies Lauren quietly and then starts gently caressing the younger girl's jaw.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Any chance we're going to try whatever we did last night again, but, like, sober?" asks Camila suddenly. She's grinning now. "Preferably soon," she adds with an exaggerated wink.

"Camila Cabello! Who knew you'd be so–"

"So what? Sexy?" laughs Camila.

"I was going to say _forward_ , you weirdo. So forward. I've known you're sexy for a long time," says Lauren.

"Cheeseball."

"You love me."

"Yeah, can't say that I don't."

They let their mouths meet again. But not for long this time because–

"No, but seriously, are we going to do it or not?" asks Camila once they've broken this last kiss.

"Camz," Lauren whines.

"What? It's a fair question," the younger girl says with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know, but–"

"But what?" interrupts Camila immediately.

"I just really want to keep kissing you." Lauren leans back in.

"Okay, you can kiss me."

"Thank you."

"I have a condition, though."

"Of course you do." Lauren pulls back and not-so-patiently waits for Camila to start talking. "Wait, let me guess. You want me to tell you when we're going to have sex."

Camila looks down.

"You're not serious, are you?" asks Lauren, and the way she does is– it's kind of incredulous. Not that Camila can blame her.

(She finds herself annoying at times. Most times.)

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You never let me talk," Camila jokes.

(But, really, she's serious. She doesn't have to tell Lauren that, though.)

"Then, by all means, continue speaking," says Lauren with her hands now on her hips.

"Tell me you love me."

"You're such a goofball, Camz," laughs Lauren suddenly, and Camila guesses she's probably relieved that she didn't actually have to answer the question she maybe, probably, definitely expected.

(Camila is probably, definitely going to ask again later, though. She just really likes the idea of making love to Lauren, okay?)

"Tell me you love me! Or you won't get any more kisses," challenges Camila with a raised eyebrow and waits for Lauren to finally cave.

"Alright, alright. Karla Camila Cabello, I love you. I love you a lot, and I'm not letting you go now that I've got you," says Lauren, and then leans down to kiss Camila's forehead.

The younger girl smiles at the gesture, and then replies, "I love you, too, Lauren Michelle Jauregui."

They share another kiss, and– and Camila hopes– knows that there are at least a million more to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> ...leave kudos? pretty please?


End file.
